Incidents
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: A coffee shop is a great place to meet people or accidently throw your coffee on them, your choice. Kagura made a pretty good one. SessxKagu
1. Chapter 1: Coffee Shop Incident

A/N: Sess/Kag because I love it…

Disclaimer: We all know what would happen if I by chance ever owned Inuyasha…

Warnings: Kagura's language

Prologue

Meeting

----

It was the same cold that first soaked through your coat (not that mine was the best quality), and then penetrated the skin and finally took over the bone until you felt the despair of never being warm again. Of course in the back of your mind you know how fucking stupid that was, but at that moment it didn't feel like warmth would ever come to you.

Well, until you stepped into the coffee shop much like I did. Then slowly (never as quickly as the cold, of course) the heat sinks in. As you wait in line for about thirty minutes to get the coffee and what ever pastry you want. (But, hey. It's a great place to meet interesting people, as one of my roommates from hell usually say. She met her boyfriend when they ran into each other in a coffee shop, I believe it is the same one, and they've been together ever since.)

Of course it has to be the place where I see _him_. It's really funny because he doesn't look like he belongs there (with his aristocratic features and all), but there he is standing on the other side of the counter taking orders. His hair is odd (probably a dye job), but hey why should I judge my eyes are red. Who knows (actually I don't really care) all I want is my coffee.

He asks me what I want with an unusual air of sophistication and grace. I of course order the most caffeine and sugar induced concoction I can afford. (Hey I'm a poor college student, I can't afford much and I don't usually splurge on anything. Though on coffee and my hair however I do splurge a little.) Rubbing my hands together I wait, as patiently as I can. (I am not a morning person.) The strange man gives me my coffee and doesn't even smile, so I painstakingly give him a twenty (Hey this coffee isn't quite over ten dollars) and tap my foot impatiently as he gets the money.

"Maybe you should smile it lightens the customers day," I say haughtily. (Because in the coffee business the customer is always right. Not everyone wants to go to an over priced café when they can get the good old coffee at McDonalds.) He, instead of smiling, glares at me.

"I'll remember that."

It was more of a statement and the way he said it led me to believe that he wasn't going to own up to it. (Oh, well I'm not going to be the only one who doesn't tip him, no matter how cute he is.)

I check my watch. (7:59) Nice, I still have about three hours before class, and most of the people who pass through here are going to work or school. So they aren't going to sit at one of the tables, unlike me. It isn't long before my things are spread out across the table discouraging anyone who thinks they'll be nice and talk to me from sitting down, and now it's the final test to see if they got my order right.

(You see if my order isn't right I'll stomp up, cutting in line of about a half dozen people and demand they make my coffee correctly and I won't leave until they give it to me. Now one of the biggest reasons they don't kick me is I'm their best customer period. Even on the holiday breaks and days I don't have to go to school I still come here and order my expensive coffee and after a while a few pastries. I'll work them off when the children of the devil drag me to the gym so devil number one, the one with out a boyfriend, can ogle Mr. Hot Stuff.)

I am well aware that I am very picky and every so often I am grateful that my roommates drag me along on their splurges of man candy.

(Now that I think about it some more. Mr. Hot Stuff looks a lot like that "I won't smile because I still have that stick shoved up my ass, and it's really far up there" guy who's taking orders.) I look over at him and sure enough they do look similar. Maybe I should take a picture then I can get devil number one to give me some extra cash. She likes sexy men what can I say. (First it was the guy who looks kind of boring and now it's between Mr. "Feh" and Mr. "Blue Eyes". I would call her a whore but she never sleeps with them. She just oogles them)

It reads: Kagome (SpawnoftheDevil)

Heh. Speak of the devil. Flipping it open I greet my roommate and for a few minutes tune out her babbling about whatever teenybopper thing she wants to. Just until she gets to what she wants from me. (She can talk on for hours, and I have the phone bills to prove it.)

"So, I was wondering if you could maybe instead of studying after your classes if we could go to the gym?"

"Why?" (I love this word sometimes it frazzles so many people.)

"Well, Inuyasha," (Ah, Mr. "Feh" has a name. Note to self, check out "I still won't smile even if that chick's boobs are practically popping out of her shirt"'s nametag some other time.) From what I can tell she talking some forgien tongue but I'm too busy looking at the coffee dude. (Wait damn it Kagura! Pay attention.) "He, well, he invited me to go to a restaurant with him and we're going to meet at the gym since it'd be safer. Also he won't know where I live, and he won't bother you." (He. Won't. Bother. Me. Hmmm, sounds like a good deal.)

"Fine." (Now as you can see not only am I the greatest giver of nicknames but I have mastered the single syllable response, and I have yet to meet someone who beats me.)

"Thank you so much! I'll pay you back some how." (Cha-ching here comes the coffee/hair money rolling in.)

"Bye" (Oh I'm still on a roll!) Kagome, AKA devil number one, cheerfully bade me goodbye. I'm so happy I take a drink of my coffee without taking the proper steps in case something bad happens.

Like me spitting all over my paper. (Damn it! This is not what I ordered, and I was looking so forward to not having to get up and get into "Holier than though, so I won't smile at you"'s face. Really I'd rather not get into a screaming match, but here we got. First lets make sure my voice is working.)

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm"_

Now this takes skill. I have to come off as bitchy enough to get what I want but not bitchy enough for the owners to say: "Screw this we don't care how much you give to our business. You are never welcome here again!" It's a very delicate process, one in which I hope to perfect one day in the distant future. (If one wants to do it right, one must start out first with stomping and then a nasty glare)

"Excuse me ma'am, you'll have to wait in line."

(What a lovely monotone he has, it's show time.)

"First of all I am not a ma'am, I'm not nearly old enough to be a ma'am! Secondly in line for what? You actually think I'd want your piece of shit coffee!" I shriek. (Here comes my favorite part)

Splash!

Ah, the throwing of the coffee in the poor trainee's face. Oh, I love being the diva.

(Actually that didn't happen. That was a simulated fantasy of what I'd want to do, you see even if I'm their best customer they'd throw me out if I assaulted a trainee with hot coffee. Something about scalding hot coffee scaring people. Yeah. I wouldn't do well in jail. Or maybe I would. I'd probably kick ass in jail)

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

(Wait is that dripping I hear? Wow, I actually did do that. Well, goodbye my favorite coffee shop/café.) It just then occurred to me that I just threw coffee on a trainee. Damn it. Though I have to say (wait if I squint I can see his nametag) Sesshoumaru looks fairly funny dripping with my coffee, and what's better is all he's doing is blinking. He isn't even yelling. (I have either shocked him speechless or in a second I'm going to get it) Well, this is all going to hell in a hand basket. I might as well seal the deal!

"And you need to work on your people skills!" ( I have practiced for this moment for years) I shout as I quickly gather all my things and shuffle out the door. (Right now I don't care if I will freeze to death. I just want out!) But instead of opening the door and escaping, I am trapped by an evil man (Hint: his name starts with an S). He glares at me. (He has a very nice glare)

"What?" I snap.

"Never throw your coffee at this Sesshoumaru again," he snarls back. (Wait did I just hear? He spoke in third person that is way too funny.) I of course raise an eyebrow. (Who wouldn't at a person who speaks in third person? He's lucky I didn't laugh at him)

"Of course sweet heart." I lean forward and peck him on the lips, mostly to shock him, (but then how again was I suppose to know that he'd kiss back. Wow, he must be furious to put on this show.) As he lets go he slips piece of paper between my ear and my head. He's leaning closer now.

"I expect you to pay for my uniform, my dear," (he pauses here, giving me enough time to build up suspense), "Kagura."

(How the hell did he know my name?)

----

A/N: NEW! Once again I was aiming for the sarcastic point of view. I hoped I pulled it off. The parenthesis are her really, really inner thoughts. For the most part she's trying to tell a story, but some times Kagura runs off in tangents. I've noticed a lot of people think like that they will go off on some tangent and then after a while get back on track.

I am going to turn this into a series of one shots that might connect to each other. So watch out!

In this story: I wanted Sesshoumaru to in a position that wasn't one of power. I've always wanted to see him get down and dirty! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you to all of those who reviewed for the first one.

Original: 11/09/07

Newer: 1/25/09


	2. Chapter 2: Rich Girl Incident

A/N: Another KaguxSess, one shot. This one is very different from the Coffee Shop Incident. It's also shorted.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own.

* * *

I was shot.

I don't know how or why, but I was.

It was probably because of my father, though I had no idea how they got past his lackeys.

I was shot.

The projectile hit me in the neck, so I should be dead if it were a bullet. I think it was a dart of some sort.

I still don't understand how they managed it?

My first second question is should I thank them or wish death upon them? My third is did they do this to get back at my father or do they only want money for the rich businessman he seems to be? Now my fourth question is did my father set it up as a publicity stunt, it isn't that far fetched, or was it real?

If it were real, I'm in trouble because he won't give money for me. I'm the problem child the one he wishes he could get rid of, but he doesn't quite own all of the police yet. Thus he's stuck with having me as his daughter, the one everyone speculates will be the heir to the company. I know he'll find a way to make sure I never touch the empire of his, so maybe this is it. Maybe my father has hired men, or women, to kidnap me and then kill me.

Hakudoshi would get the business then because the public has never seen Kanna, so he wouldn't have to or need to give it to her. Me, being the most prominent within world of the riches meant I would be hard to stiff.

I was shot, and the last thing I heard were screams from the other college students.

I wonder how Yura is doing since I was cramming in the study materials with her. I also wonder what my teachers are going to do since I'm not there for midterms.

* * *

I think I'm gaining consciousness because I can see a shape leaning over me. Whoever it is has somewhat long hair. I think it's a girl. I can feel my face begin to move and that's when a cloth covers my mouth. It smells strange and my vision goes black once again.

I'm back in my dream world where nothing can touch me, but the little bunny, damn rabbit, is tugging at my dress trying to get my attention. I lean down to smack it but I miss. After another swing that misses the damn rabbit giggles at me and I get angry.

Yet, when I reach down to throttle that stupid white rabbit I fall through the clouds, but as I'm plummeting to my doom I'm calm. I don't know why I'm calm but I am, but it wasn't long till I am floating a little on a purplish cloud. It's strange because I hate purple since my father. It isn't long before that too gives way and I fall once more.

This time however I don't land on a cloud, but instead thousands of hands catch me and slowly transport me to this shining ball. I have no idea what it is, but it feels nice besides it. I reach out hand to touch the glowing orb and it goes through. Still I do not draw my hand back instead I push forwards and emerge with the ball. Inside of the ball I feel warm and safe. Outside of my haven I can see my father's world, both of them.

One there is smiling faces and people waving happily at the camera. Money seems to rain down on them, just thousands of golden coins. They all have umbrellas as to not be hit by the pouring money. There in the mass is my father and my brother Hakudoshi they have smiles plastered on their faces and they act happy, but I know that isn't true so I turn around and look at the world that is even more familiar than the one I have been submerged in. It's dark there and there are screams. Money rains down there too but along with another substance. That second substance covers the orb making it so hard to see, but I know what's happening. My father and Hakudoshi are killing someone. That person is someone who either didn't get something for them, betrayed them, or was just in the wrong place as the wrong time. But I am safe, here in this shining orb, and as I feel safe a cold hand drags me from the orb.

I have awoken to see a girl leaning over me her blue eyes shining and she has a hand placed delicately on my forehead. She's younger than me that I can tell at least, I mean she looks like she's still a high school student. She opens her mouth to ask me something when a door somewhere opens and she's dragged away. I'm not awake enough to understand what they're saying but I know it's a female and male voice and that the male isn't too happy. Yet, their words never reached me because by time I could hear they were gone.

I begin to submerge into the world again, but once again the cold hand pulls me away from any warmth I could have felt. My eyes crack open and I see a figure with long blonde/white hair. His eyes are weird and golden like, but not warm golden. No, the eyes are far colder.

"Stay awake." His voice is even cold.

"No." My voice sounds garbled even to my own, and then I finally slip again.

"Kagura!" His voice reaches me before the dreams, or is it death, takes me away. Who was that man anyway? It doesn't matter because when I return to my dreams he's there inside the bubble with me holding me close.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Story time! Um, well this is short and kind of unfocused but it's super old and I found it on my hard drive a while back. So, I decided that Incidents shall become a series of one-shots that sometimes intersect and always have some sort of Kagura/Sesshoumaru pairing.

I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone wants to suggest some more themes I would be more than happy to take them into account.

Please review, I do take kindly to constructive criticism.


End file.
